Somewhere in the Past
by The Golden Snitch
Summary: A potions acident sends Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley back in time, with only the memory of their first name, and dislike of each other. (Lily James in later chapters)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters mentioned, if I did, Draco wouldn't be evil! (Which he isn't, just give him time, he'll join the Order)  
  
Somewhere in the Past: Prologue: A Bad Morning  
  
"GREAT! I'm gonna be late!!!"  
  
Virginia Weasley raced out of the common room and flew down the stairs towards the dungeon classroom. She had slept in and was now late for her first Advanced Potions class. She tore around the corner and made it into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. Professor Snape looked up.  
  
"Miss Weasley, so nice of you to join us. Class, Miss Weasley will be joining us for the rest of the year, as she has shown extreme potential in the art of brewing potions. Even though she is a year under you and a Gryffindor, please remember that she is still smarter that half of you. Now," he stated, turning towards the board. "We will be brewing a complex potion that will require you to partner up. You will be partners with the person sitting next to you. Begin." The instructions appeared on the board and Snape sat at his desk and started grading. Virginia looked around and noticed that the only seat left was right next to Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King of Hogwarts. With a groan, she sat down next to him. Draco didn't spare her a glance before shoving a list of ingredients at her.  
  
'Fine,' she thought, 'two can play this game.'  
  
They worked on the potion in silence, and they were the first group done. Draco pored a small amount into a sample bottle as Virginia wrote out a label.  
  
Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor 6th years Virginia Weasley/Draco Malfoy Confuses Potion  
  
After the label was filled out and the sample was turned in, they set about cleaning up. There was still thirty minutes of class time left so they sat in silence.  
  
'Well, I have spent all of potions class working with Draco Malfoy, who hates all Gryffindors, especially ones that are Weasleys, Potters, or Muggle born,' Virginia thought 'and he hasn't cracked a single joke about my family's money, my red hair, my freckles, or my 'crush' on Harry. I wonder what's wrong. This has definitely got to be a world record.' Virginia's musings were cut short when Crabbe and Goyle, who where sitting next to her, added several wrong ingredients and caused their potion to blow up, drenching her and Draco, and sending them flying into the wall, knocking them out cold.  
  
The rest of the class looked up to see a brilliant flash of light, before Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy disappeared from view. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger could only sit there gaping. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to my sister!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Draco's point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was not having a good day.  
  
Things just went from bad to worse. This morning, he had received a letter from his mother, informing him that she had given birth to a baby girl. That was bad news in itself. His father thought girls were weak and a liability, therefore insuring his baby sister had either a very short say on earth, or a life spent confined to her rooms, and a bleak future to look forward to. His mother had written, saying that she did not want her daughter to grow up as someone's oversized puppet, without a mind of her own, so, if she had to, she would send her only daughter to live with muggles. A Malfoy living with muggles.  
  
This left a lot on Draco's mind. He knew as well as anyone that his father did not take lightly to people who disobeyed him, so the first thing he had done, after committing him mother's letter to memory, was burn it, so no one could find it.  
  
He was still thinking of this matter when he walked into the potion's classroom, which was probably why he sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't even glance up when the Weasley girl sat down next to him. He just applied all his attention to the assignment given.  
  
When the potion was completed, he let his mind wander. What did his little sister look like? Would she grow up with muggles? And if she did, would she know about her big brother who was forced to follow in his father's black footsteps? Would he ever get to see her? To finally play the part of the overprotective big brother?  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that the blast from Crabbe and Goyle's potion caught him off guard. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Virginia Weasley's scream. 


End file.
